El Origen del Caos
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Por primera vez, sin que los dioses puedan imaginar,Caos el primero del Cosmos reencarna en la Tierra, ¿Que pasaría cuando todo el mundo mortal e inmortal desee aquel fuente de poder para si mismo; ¡que pasara si Caos lo único que desea es volver a tener su vida normal


Prologo

Veinte años antes de la guerra de las doce Casas, Santuario de Athena, Stal Hill

-Cada día el movimiento de las estrellas nos vienen predicando los nuevos santos que protegerán la humanidad de los dioses que trataran de dominar la tierra-

A paso lento, dirigiéndose hacia el palco del edificio; ahí podía ver desde el palco del aquella exclusiva biblioteca; habían pasado más de doscientos años que la guerra santa contra Hades, y ahora las estrellas comenzaba a moverse indicando aquellos guerreros que ofrecerían sus vidas en proteger a su diosa.

Levanto la vista para observar si las estrellas indicaban el nacimiento de un nuevo santo, o una feroz amazona, más cuando trato de leer las cartas estelares; encontró que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a hablar o a revelar algún dato.

-¿Que les pasa, porque están muy calladas?-cuestiono por el comportamiento de estas ese día, no hablaba, no desean nada.

-es muestra de respeto mortal, algo que se a perdido desde mucho tiempo tanto en mortales como en inmortales-explicó una voz varón en medio de la bóveda celeste-y aun si ellas de hablaran, tienen más miedo por nuestra presencia como para hablar contigo mortal-

-¿Quién eres?-le exigió, al momento de lanzar su cosmos y colocándose en posición.

-además de grosero, ignorante; estos inmortales, están más interesados en crearse disputas, conflictos, guerras, muerte que en enseñar a su entorno y crear; y más aquellos que han ofendido a Gea autoproclamándose gobernante de la tierra-volvió hablar la primera vez pero con un tomo mas de burla, sin saber que aquellas palabras habían ofendido al máximo al caballeros.

-una ofensa muy grave para la sangre-una segunda voz masculina hablo, esta sonaba hetera, sin mostrar ninguna clase de expresión.

-¿Cómo ha…?.-

-¡BASTA!- una voz femenina intervino antes de que terminara de hablar - no hemos venido a pelear, hemos venido a darte un mensaje mortal cuyo nombre es Shion de Aires, Antiguo caballeros de la armada dorada de la Athena, la de los ojos Garzos … -

-De los cuales es yo no lo considero ni adecuado para ella-la primera voz interrumpió en su discurso a la voz femenina- esa diosa es una asesina que se esconde en una capa de pureza, algo que la perdido hace mucho tiempo; pobre de Gea, me da mucha lastima todo lo que tiene que soportar-

-Por favor no hay que hablar de ese modo, los mortales no tienen la culpa de lo que los rodean son criaturas jóvenes que no saben la clase de enteres que los rodean-

-ESTAN ACABANDO CON MI PACIENCIA.-

-pues lamento decirte algo que tal vez no sabes, pero el tiempo en esta dimensión no existe-sacándolo del asombro al mayor, miro su alrededor, descubriendo que esas palabras eran verdaderas- no hay porque preocuparse mortal esto es temporal hasta que lo ultimo de nuestra energía desaparezca.

-durante mucho tiempo, e incluso mucho antes del mismo tiempo, la existencia de una sola energía era la que sobrevivía en aquella dimensión-una cuarta voz varonil proveniente de aquellos espacio vacío, que ni las estrellas se atrevían a tocar con su bellas luz- primero es encontraba él, y asi fue como cada uno de nosotros tomamos posición en el cosmos primitivo e infinito, muchas eran han vivido las estrellas, pero no se comparan con las eras que él vivió, si las estrellas han vivido, millones de eras; él las duplica por millones-

-incluso entre nosotros, él es el más antiguo-corearon todos al mismo tiempo en sincronía.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-exigió el anciano hombre, mirando al cielo, al menos había podido identificar que los cosmos eran completamente diferentes entre sí, no sabía cómo actuar, podrían ser enemigos, pero también aliados.

Los segundos en silencio se dieron y aunque aquellas cuatro voces no hacían ningún ruido.

-nosotros, somos aquellos que nacimos de aquella energía que te hemos contado, hombre-hablo la mujer mientras varias luces comenzaban a cubrir su energía, un ligero destello se formó dejando ver a dos de los presentes, ambos de piel blanca, el hombre con largos cabellos que le llegaban hasta la parte baja de la espalda sus ojos como dos luceros de plata combinas con un toque dorado, en cambio la mujer al igual que el hombre largos mechones de cabellos pero que le llegaban hasta la cintura sus ojos con cuencas doradas con toques plateados en ellos; sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por túnicas de la Grecia clásica- yo soy Nix y la persona a mi lado es Erebo, los que se podría consideras Hijos de Caos-

-y yo soy aquel que gobiernas las profundidades, más allá del Hades; son aquel lugar donde desciendes los malvados y sufrían toda la eternidad en mi interior por sus actos impuros.-

Al igual que a sus a los dos anteriores su cuerpo fue cubierto de un destello luz pero a diferencia de los otros dos su destello liberaba una luz roja hasta que se formó un cuerpo material; este era al igual que a sus conocidos, de gran altura, su piel completamente bronceaba, con varias cicatrices cubriendo su cuerpo, portando una armadura estilo gladiador, en sus manos un látigo cubierto de llamas.

-Tártaro- susurro más para sí mismo que para los presentes, una de los representantes del cosmos primordial y la descendencia están al frente de él, no sabía cómo actuar y reaccionar.

-Shion de Aries; perdona a Tártaro, ha visto a nuestra propia sangre sufrir; a Caos en dar inicio a todo el universo ya lo que ustedes denominan "morir" y a Gea en darles a ustedes vida; estaba más que complacido por tener a sus dos hermanos consigo, pero a la vez temerosos por quien tuviera desde sus inicios al ahora más joven de nuestros y el padre de mis sobrinos-la cuarta voz hablo mientras sufría lo mismo que sus acompañantes, esta vez a comparación de los demás, su piel era una combinación de colores, una piel blanca, pero no tan blanca como la de la pareja y oscura, pero sin llegar a tal grado como lo tenía Tártaro , sus ojos tan azules como los cielos, sus cabellos pelirrojos como el fuego, portaba una túnica romana, con sandalias –deja presentarme yo soy el verdadero Eros, Shion de Aries, la razón por nuestra presencia es la información que vamos a revelarte es de que nadie debe enterarse, ni mortales ni inmortales, era un secreto que lo llevaras hasta la tumba.-

-dado que los hados nos exigen que este dato sea revelado a alguien, de corazón noble-hablo la única mujer

-todos hemos decidido entregarte aquel valioso secreto-lo siguió Erebo–la sangre llama e inclusivo si estas por partes regado en todo el Universo.-

-Caos, vendrá al mundo humano, vivirá, crecerá y morirá como humana, para poder luego entrar al ciclo de donde viene nuestro linaje, un linaje mucho más importante que el olímpico, esta información no tiene por qué salir de estas cuatro paredes., entendido-lo advirtió Eros.

Aquella información, no sabía cómo categorizarla, valiosa, vital para la tierra, un arma de doble filo, aunque resignado después de todo sabía que es lo que podría hacerle si este se negaba

-Acepto o no revelar aquella información de vital importancia-

-estamos seguros de ellos Shion de Aries-hablaron las deidades.

Aquellos antiguos cosmos desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que el paso del tiempo comenzó a dar su curso, el pulso comenzó lentamente a traquilizarse, hasta que volvió a la normalidad

-Dioses Primordiales, la materialización de Caos, el nacimiento del origen, que cosas nos puede traer esta era; no solo se espera guerras y muertes, sino el nacimiento de aquella energía que es lo que nos depara el destino-dio media vuelta, para ir descendiendo de la montaña e ir a sus aposentos privados a descansar de este día lleno de sorpresas, sin percatarse que tres pequeños niños se encontraban escondidos entre las viejas columnas del templo. Uno de ellos, el más joven temeroso por solo imaginar el castigo que podía, mientras que los otros dos, una copia del otro, estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron sus jóvenes ojos.

-wauhhh! Eso es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado Saga, ve a los dioses primordiales, asi de cerca.

-si Kanon, no puedo imaginar todo lo que han vivido-los dos gemelos todavía no lograban asimilar aquella experiencia estaban tratando de asimilar lo sucedido en esos minutos.

-Saga, Kanon, vámonos de aquí, no se vaya a enojar el señor Shion si es que no a terminado de bajar la montaña

-vamos Aioros-hablo el menor de los gemelos- no estas emocionado de haber visto a , tal vez somos los primeros aprendidos, si no es que somos los únicos en toda la historia de estar en presencia de dioses mucho más antiguos que todos los Olímpicos, y eso que no es nada-

-Por amor a los dioses Kanon, seremos los últimos si no nos vamos, por favor Saga convence a tu hermano a irnos-suplicaba el castaño, pero se sorprende al igual que su hermano, al no verlo cerca de él-¿A dónde SE FUE?

-palco de Star Hill-

El gemelo mayor miraba las estrellas, estaba fascinado por verlas ahí brillando en el cielo, les sonreía a cada una de ellos, siendo única entre si.

-estrellitas, si me pueden escuchar, por favor respóndanme, ¿es verdad lo que dijeron ellos?, ¡es verdad que el primero de todo el cosmos reencarnara?, ¿podremos verlo en el santuario?.

Los ojos Jades de Saga esperaban una respuesta de las estrellas, pacientemente una lluvia de estrellas corrió al frente de estos entusiasmando al niño.


End file.
